


Bite Me

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [45]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Early in Canon, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, drabble prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 25: “What did you just say?”35 (x2): “Bite me.” - “If you insist.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Kudos: 68





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list. Thank you to the anons who sent me these.  
> Hope you enjoy! 💖

David’s writhing under Patrick’s mouth. His tongue and lips are everywhere. He trails his tongue across his neck after sucking a small mark just below his collarbone. His lips lightly slide across his jaw. His lips and tongue moving lower and lower, all over his body.

Patrick’s sucking a mark on his hip bone and David’s back arches. Having Patrick’s lips and tongue on him drives him crazy. He’s always been super sensitive when it comes to sexual pleasure, any little touch or lick can light him up inside but being with Patrick, _God_ , it’s like a fourth of July explosion of fireworks inside of him. 

David softly moans, “Bite me.” A little shy about it since they’ve just recently become _boyfriends_ , but not shy enough to actually say the words - wanting it _badly_.

“What did you just say?” Patrick asks, lifting his head up to look at David. His eyes are filled with lust, almost black completely with desire. David has trouble breathing for a minute as he looks into those eyes.

“Bite me,” He says more clearly, never breaking eye contact. Seeing how badly Patrick wants him gives him that confidence to just say the words.

A noise escapes Patrick, almost like a growl before he says, “If you insist,” and then going back to sucking the mark into his hip and then biting the spot before soothing it with his tongue.

David’s moaning louder now - thank God they have Ray’s place to themselves for the night. Patrick moves his lips over to wrap around David’s leaking cock, taking just the head into his mouth. 

David moans, his hand moving to caress Patrick’s cheek as his mouth lowers further down onto his cock, sucking him down like he needs this more than David does. He’s gotten so much better at sucking David - not that he wasn’t good when he first started, he’s just more _practiced_ now and it’s really paying off because David comes hard down his throat not too long after he’s started. 

David is quick to recover, wanting badly to reciprocate, swallowing Patrick down, wanting him to come down his throat - to taste him. Not long after, they’re curled up together in bed, just enjoying each other’s touch as they lay there lazily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
